


Thou Shalt Not

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Roy can't stand the sight of Edward with his new lover. Originally written fall of 2009.





	Thou Shalt Not

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really hard time writing short fic (and forget drabbles). This was accomplished through a time limit of 15 minutes writing time (edited afterward).

 

Covetousness:  
1\. Excessively and culpably desirous of the possessions of another.  
2\. Marked by extreme desire to acquire or possess.

 

 

Mustang watched them from across the room, a black feeling boiling in his chest; jealousy of the worst kind. He was _so angry_ , so furious he could kill someone, and it frightened him how close that was to the truth.

The boy beside Edward was blatant overcompensation.  He was a slight, plain, blond thing that smiled easily and spoke softly. Nowhere near Edward’s intellectual equal. Easily ruled and easily kept. Everything Roy was not.

Roy glanced back down at his desk and shifted papers restlessly until he could justify looking up again. His stomach was in knots, and his shoulders were hopelessly stiff with tension.

The two of them looked foolish. There was no contrast, no spark, no passion; there was nothing but comfortable, listless hesitation.  

Roy clenched his teeth tightly. He should be amused at this feeble attempt, but all he could feel was covetous rage.

The two of them, black and gold, fire and steel, had made an incredible match. The air between them crackled with energy, the bedsheets beneath them had practically melted for the sheer _force_ the two of them created. They complemented each other perfectly, forever in shifting, changing tension. They were so evenly matched that neither of them could look away, even for an instant. It had been _perfect_ , damn it.

Roy dropped his pen to the desk, his fingers aching from how tightly he had been clutching it. He looked back at the two of them sitting there-- too near each other. Too close. If that doe-eyed little shit so much as laid a _finger_ on Edward, so help him he would crack. He would roast the kid alive. Burn him to ashes and wash Edward clean. Wash him clean of any touch that wasn’t his own.

He couldn’t stand it. There was no alternative: he would have him. He would have him again. And once he had him, he would never let him go. Not if it killed him. Not if it _killed_ him, he swore in time to the pounding of his boiling blood, though Roy wasn’t sure whether or not he meant himself.

 

Riza watched the colonel from across the room and knew dread.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not marked Ed's new lover as an OC because I have had some readers in the past mention the description resembles Alfons. Feel free to imagine whatever you'd like, existing character or otherwise.


End file.
